Who Will Take The Blame?
by Kaya The Bunny
Summary: All you need is a car crash, an abandoned mansion, some bad weather, and a pinch of chaos for the right recipe. LENxRIN
1. Chapter 1: Len

Disclaimer: I was five years old when the first Vocaloid came out. I must've been a pretty clever baby if I invented them. (I'm not, of course.) Credits at the end.

* * *

**Who Will Take The Blame? **by JuicyRainbow

Chapter 1, Len's POV

You know what?

I am _so_ busted.

Busted out of my wits, busted out of my voice, busted out of my p–

No wait, that doesn't make any sense.

Anyway, I am so, very, utterly – you know – busted.

I am currently hating myself so much for suggesting this. For those of you who are curious, my previously wonderful 'idea' included a slippery road, a tree, and Luka's ninety-thousand-dollar Corolla . . . well, you get the idea.

I'm with Rin, Miku and Kaito. Don't ask me, they just tagged along, nothing to do with me. Actually, it doesn't really have anything to do with me at all. The whole "Well-Let's-Go-For-A-Lovely-Evening-Cruise" was all Meiko's idea, who . . . somehow isn't with us right now.

Oh god. _I am so busted_.

"You're _so_ busted when we get home," Rin chants beside me.

"Shut up," I mutter. Peh. Like she can read my mind.

Kaito looks at the beaten Corolla against the trunk of the tree – its front windows shattered, the bonnet far from crushed, and only one headlight working – in amazement. Wait,_ amazement_? Where did _that_ come from? "An incredibly fascinating piece of work, Len," Kaito says, whistling. "Thoroughly impressive. I never considered it going _this_ far when a car unfortunately drives into a tree."

I look at the Corolla again. To be honest, it _did_ look quite impressive, with the metal of the hood practically sticking up and all . . .

Who am I kidding? There's no point, admiring your handiwork that may actually cost your dear life in the near future. We – no, _I_ really have to do something.

"Luka-nee's gonna be mad," Miku says.

Before I can stop her, Rin storms up to Miku. "I wonder who crashed the car into the tree then, huh? Oh, _I_ know – that annoying teenager with the incredibly long artificial blue hair. _Now_ I remember," She says sarcastically.

I see Miku flaring up. Uh oh, this isn't good. "Me? _Me?_ Well, what about _you_! You just sat there doing nothing, not even a call of warning when I somehow crushed the car without getting all of you guys hurt! What can you say to that?"

Rin laughs half-heartedly. "If _you_ weren't the problem, then who was it? Wait a minute, who thought about the whole car-thing anyway . . ."

As Rin trails off, the two girls turn their heads and glare evilly at me. I raise my arms, as if I've surrendered. "I can explain!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," Kaito says encouragingly. Sheesh, he's _always_ the peacemaker when it comes to these problems. "Just standing here and arguing won't make things better. We should contact someone . . ."

"You can't get any reception here," Miku says, sighing as she glanced at the flashing screen of her cell phone. "See? No bars."

Kaito frowns. "Well then, it's getting quite dark, so we should go find shelter, or a person kind enough to let us into their house . . ."

"There's no one living around here either," Rin says, frantically looking around. Soon afterwards, her eyes lay onto something in the distance. "We can go there," she says.

We all turn our heads to see what Rin was talking about, but I quickly turn down Rin's suggestion; it's a shadow of this enormous house that's sitting alone on a hill, only about half a kilometre away. It looks just like the haunted mansion in one of those weird horror movies, but . . . creepier.

"There is no way in hell I'm going in there," I say, crossing my arms. "I'm not going."

Rin smirks. "Wuss. You're the one who caused the whole thing. I'd rather go in there than camp here overnight and get eaten by wild animals, won't you?"

"I suppose Rin is relatively correct," says Kaito, "I suggest we go check it out – it may be the only shelter available here."

It's the first time ever I've heard Kaito say the phrase 'check it out' – but that doesn't matter right now, because we're all stuck very deeply in mud at the moment, all because of me.

"C'mon, Len-Len," chants Miku. "Say yes to your sister's idea."

"We aren't related," Rin and I say at the same time.

"We're just distant cousins, twice removed." Rin says in a 'matter-of-factly' tone.

I roll my eyes. "No blood relation what-so-ever." _And quit the nickname,_ I later add in my head. Len-Len? Seriously?

Miku blinks at our sudden reply. "As if I care! You guys look the same, just different in gender." Her quote makes both of us blush furiously. Kaito somehow manages to calm us down before we can actually do anything.

Before I know it, we're all heading for the creepy-looking mansion at the hilltop . . .

I am _so_ busted.

* * *

**Hey!** This is my second Vocaloid fanfic, and I've decided to have multiple chapters on this one. I was going to have one long fic, but one long fic will be really annoying to read, so here ya go :) I hope you liked the first chappie, and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2: Rin

**Who Will Take The Blame?** by JuicyRainbow

Chapter 2, Rin's POV

I'm not scared. I'm not scared at all. Actually, I'm the one who suggested going to the place, so there's no reason for me to get scared.

Ha, in your face, Len, you just got beaten by a _girl_ when you showed us all that you clearly didn't want to go in there.

But somehow . . . why do I feel something stirring at the pit of my stomach as we get near the building?

"You're shaking," Len says, walking beside me. He smirks. "You're scared, aren't you?"

I force out a laugh. I wonder why it's so shaky. "What are you talking about? I'm not scared about that creepy-looking mansion-thing at the top of that hill at all . . ."

Len sneers. "Yup. You're scared. It's official."

I somehow gave in. "Shut up," I mutter.

It's getting darker and darker every thirty seconds. The sun had gone down long ago, and the crows are starting to come out, just to annoy everyone. Their repetitive calls echo throughout the night.

After a few minutes we finally arrive at the front door of the house. Ever since we got to the foot of the hill and we started walking up it, I couldn't help gulping. Am I really that scared?

Oh, don't be silly, Rin – of course you aren't.

Miku hasn't said anything at all during our lovely fifteen-minute cruise to the house, only a small 'meep' when Kaito used the bronze door knocker shaped into a lion's head, hanging off the front door to the mansion. Seriously, the sound was so loud it nearly made me jump, too – and I was at the edge of being laughed at by Len. I don't want that to happen now, do I?

"Hello?" calls Kaito. "Anyone home?" Man, he's brave, doing all the work – unlike _someone_ over here, who's name just happens to be _Len Kagamine_ . . .

Suddenly Len walks past me and Kaito, and pushes the door effortlessly. It opens very slowly, with a teeth-clenching creak.

"It looks like no one's home. I guess we can go in, it's unlocked," he says. _Well, no duh?! _I think bitterly.

I stare at him, wide-eyed. Len. _The_ Len, who I've laughed at for my entire life for being such a scaredy-cat, had just did the thing most Len Kagamine's aren't able to do: push open a unlocked door to a haunted house. I hope I'm not imagining things. Peh, he's probably just acting it.

Kaito blinks. "I suppose we _can_ go in, rather than just standing outside throughout the entire night," he says. Len shrugs and steps inside the house. I gape at him.

He realizes what I look like, and smirks. "Who's the wuss now?" he says.

Ugh, he drives me insane! I curse under my breath and storm after him into the house, followed by a curious Kaito and a shivering Miku.

Man, the house is . . . what's the word . . . _bundy_.

The door opens up to what looks like an abandoned ballroom, completely dark, with no light whatsoever. Dust covers the floor, its wooden planks creaking loudly under our weight every step we take. All the curtains on either side of the ballroom are torn, and the windows are either broken or have wooden planks nailed over them. A crystal chandelier is shattered onto the grey Persian rug in the middle of the room. It looks as though it fell from the ceiling ages ago, probably because of its . . . er, age.

"What a dump," Len mutters. He kicks up some dust off the floor, and sneezes as some go up his nose. What an idiot.

Kaito looks around. "With the use of a few broomsticks and some cloth, this place will be better than ever!" he says encouragingly, trying to lift our spirits.

"And where are we going to get broomsticks and cloths from?" I ask.

Kaito thinks. "Well, if we have a hunt of cupboards . . ."

"That was a rhetorical question," I cut in.

Miku gulps. Literally. Her gulp is practically heard by everyone. "W-why don't we go outside, and try looking for some other shelter?" She stammers, and turns for the door at the exact time thunder rumbles outside. There was a pause, then a loud _shhhhh_, indicating the sound of the rain.

"Perfect," says Len sarcastically. Well, it sounds sarcastic, even though he's still sniffling from the dust up his nose. "This is the best night I've ever had in my life."

"Oh, you can say that again," I mutter.

It'll probably be my longest, too.

* * *

**A/N:** Two updates in one day. Ermahgurd. Hope you liked that! Will get into a *cough* _little_ bit of drama (so soon, I know) at the next few chappies. Don't forget to review! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Len

**Who Will Take The Blame?** by JuicyRainbow

Chapter 3, Len's POV

I'm still kind of sniffling from the dust I kicked up my nose earlier. I hope no one saw that. Oh no wait, there's Rin smirking at me. Scratch that, someone _did_ see myself kick dust up my nose.

"Oh look, a fireplace. How brilliant," says Kaito, walking over to a small fireplace hidden in the corner, with plenty of dry wood placed in a big, woven basket alongside it. Miku is right behind him, hazardously looking around and waiting to jump onto Kaito's back at the slightest noise of a mouse or something. Kaito kicks away the dust around the fireplace and the seats surrounding it, somehow _not_ managing to have it up his nose, but making Miku sneeze instead . . . how radical.

"There must be some broomsticks _somewhere_," says Kaito, still not realizing that he's making poor Miku sneeze her head off. "In a cupboard somewhere in this house."

Rin is walking around the room, inspecting every little detail on the floor and walls – the patterns in the wood, the framed portrait paintings, and the smashed chandelier fragments on the Persian rug. Typical of her, really. For a split second I think I should be doing the same thing.

Kaito pulls out a small, palm-sized box from his coat pocket – matches. Why would he have matches at a time like this? I guess he carries around many strange things everywhere, but they always come out handy at the end. Once he had a carton of ice cream in his room when we were out of groceries – but that's a completely different story. He looks at me, catching my wandering attention. "Len, can you please look for some broomsticks?"

I blink. "Wha–"

"I'm certain there are some upstairs. In a cupboard, or something relatively similar," he mutters. Miku is still right behind him, sniffling away and wiping her eyes. I wonder if she even minds the dust on her face.

"But why do I have to do it?" I complain. Behind me I hear Rin snicker softly, pretending that she's still looking around and hasn't heard anything – but that fails.

"Rin can come along," Miku pops up, still sniffling. "She's a good explorer." That seems to catch Rin's attention.

"Wha– but– he's–" she stammers, suddenly appearing next to me. What an idiot.

"That's a fantastic idea!" says Kaito. He pats Miku on her head with his dusty hand, making her sneeze even more, but she manages a cheerful grin. "You'll have some company then, Len!"

"NO!" Rin and I both yell at the same time. Kaito ignores us, though.

"Cupboards are most likely to be upstairs. In olden days, especially in houses like these, servants and butlers usually had . . ."

"Okay, okay, we're going now," says Rin. I'm glad she said that, it stopped Kaito going on with his two-hour long boring explanations. She drags me to the marble staircase on the other side of the room.

"Have fun!" Kaito calls out.

_Have fun?_

I hear Miku laugh, and then a soft sneeze from her.

oOo

Oh, we found a cupboard, all right. Located after a few long corridors and a dozen bedrooms. It took us quite a while to find in the dark – we had to feel the walls to find our way through. Rin had an occasional squeal when she felt the cobwebs that were clinging onto the walls – what a wuss.  
It looks like one of those walk-in closets, but it's much smaller. The door isn't even three-quarters of my height, and when you open it the ceiling is much, much lower, and the room gets much narrower than the width of the door. It is filled with many things, like bed sheets, metal basins, and, of course, broomsticks. Well, they all look like it from their shadows, caused the (very) dim light of the full moon outside, shining through the windows.  
"I-I'm going in," she says, sounding a bit like a character from an Indiana Jones movie.

I smirk. "Fine, like walking into a cupboard isn't hard enough."

She pouts – well, at least I _think_ she's pouting – and steps in . . . but trips, and goes tumbling into the cupboard.

"Rin!" I yell, but I trip as well, and we both fall into the Black Broom Cupboard of Doom. How dramatic.

It's not too long afterwards when I hear the door close and lock behind me.

* * *

**A/N:** Meh heh heh. Added in a bit of drama. *Evil fan-girl smile* I'm trying to make the next chappie an entire 700 (plus) words of slight, but cute LinxRen fluff – hope it all turns out well. XD Thank you all, and also a massive shout-out to my first reviewers/followers/favourite-ers! You made my day!


End file.
